castlefandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:24.99.61.188
Welcome Hi, welcome to Castle Wiki. Thanks for your edit to the User blog:Lily is not the hermione/Opinions on what will happen in Season 5? page. ' '. It's an easy way to keep track of your contributions and helps you communicate with the rest of the community. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Daboss (Talk) 04:47, June 16, 2012 Authority figures Whilst you make a fair point about egos and conflicts, the other side of the coin is that when we have, as we did the other day, someone swoop in out of nowhere and rewrite basics, in this case episode sequence, they are generally more inclined to listen to someone who shows up with the Admin tag when they respond, and if not, can actively be prevented from doing any more harm. The further advantage of the rollback is that you don't have to identify how many modifications the individual made to the page. It would, unquestionably, be a shame for this to deteriorate into some petty power squabble, but the current lack of hierarchy scenario also has its drawbacks, at least for me, as a very, possibly excessively, regular contributor. A number of things are left hanging, for want of someone with the ability to make a decision. If for the many "positive" anonymous users it is about egoless contribution, then for any locked pages there might be we could surely create a general Sandbox, into which their contributions could be placed, to be added to the relevant articles by the Admin once they were seen to be harmless. At present we receive, on all pages on this wiki, no more than an average of 3-4 contributions per day from anonymous sources, so this could not be an arduous task, even if some few pages were to be locked. I know all your comments were addressed to DaBoss, not the wiki at large, but that is, in part, my point. He is an occasional presence here, and I feel, though I may be in a minority, that the site would benefit from someone of more regular attendance being able to field enquiries and address comments with a degree of authority. Jiskran (talk) 13:16, July 19, 2012 (UTC) Samuel Lynchberg Whilst it's great that you gave so much more depth and detail to this entry, the "close friend"wording in the opening sentence was entirely deliberate. I though, for the casual observer and user of the wiki (here and elsewhere), it's good to mix up when the truly vital info is revealed, and this was one case where I was attempting to defer the revelation. 05:15, August 8, 2012 (UTC) : Ahhh, ok. I'll move the revelation lower. 12:53, August 8, 2012 (UTC) : Done... feel free to edit if you feel it is still too early in the article. I did Odette's page as well. To me, this is like Ghosts, an episode where the revelations and identity swaps make the plot highly complicated, so having it all spelled out in the character articles helps a viewer make sense of what happened and who did what to whom. 13:30, August 8, 2012 (UTC)